While various pesticide compositions have been used for the purpose of controlling pests such as insect pests, acarine pests, nematode pests and the like, sometimes the effect of those pesticide compositions is not always enough, and therefore the development of novel pesticide compositions having enough effect is desired.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a method for controlling pests applying a novel compound having pesticidal activity and its effective dose to pests or their habitat.